Drinking Days
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Hanging at Stan's, everyone is happy with their alcohol and video games. Well... Almost everyone. Cartman couldn't help getting angry from seeing Stan touch the Jew. His Jew.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Decided to take a crack at this fandom. I hope you all enjoy this, I'm nervous to see what you think. Let me know what you think in a review, it helps a lot. Should I continue this? I thought about doing one more chapter but I don't know for sure.**

_The Weekend_

"Why in the fuck did you let the Jewfag choose the music? You know he listens to shit music. Damn classical shit." Cartman argued, glaring towards the green hat wearing teen. "How about you choose something good this time? Last time sucked ass dude."

Kyle glanced over, his brows furrowing. "How about you shut the hell up, fatass?" He suggested, a smirk forming on his lips. Stopping on a techno song, he shrugged and gave up. The music choice he had wasn't that great, this would have to do until Cartman decided to plug his own phone in. Seeing how impatient the other was, he assumed that that wouldn't be long from now.

Stan rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink, "Would you guys stop fighting? This is supposed to be our weekend out of the month that neither of us has to work yet you two always act like cats and dogs." Taking a drink, he looked at Kyle with a smile. "Come try this dude, apparently it doesnt take much to make you smashed."

Giving Cartman one last look, he smiled before walking over. "Better than that shitty beer you always get…"

Kenny flopped down on the couch next to Cartman, falling right down on his outstretched legs. Laughing at the bigger ones annoyance, he moved so the other could move his legs. "Something keeping you down man? You're usually all about this weekend, you just seem pissed off now." The blond asked, his expression slightly curious. "Not that I really care about you fatass."

Cartman growled, "I'm not fucking fat!" He really wasn't, all that fat he had on him as a child had grown with his body once he hit puberty years ago. At twenty years old, he looked damn good for his age. His eyes moved over to Kyle and Stan who were smiling and laughing at each other. Scowling, he looked away. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't know what in the hell you are talking about." Standing up, he walking over to the other two, "Where is all this booze I heard you talking about?" Digging around, his nose scrunched. "Wine coolers? Are you sure you didn't get this from your moms stash?" He mocked, ignoring the fruity drink. Digging farther in the back of the fridge, he smirked as he grabbed the bottle. "Vodka… Best thing so far." He murmured to himself before snatching a pop to drink with it.

Stan frowned, "Bring your own alcohol if you want something better." Rolling his eyes as the other ignored him, he headed over to the T.V with his drink before flopping down on the carpet. "I don't know about you three but I haven't had time to play Call of Duty in weeks." Starting up his Playstation, he started up the game.

"Why do we have to play it on that lame Playstation?" Cartman whined, still a full Xbox type of guy.

Kyle rolled his eyes before grabbing a controller, "I'll play it with you dude." Taking a drink, he set his cup down. "Cartman can just sit there and pout all night if he wants to." Kyle shrugged, his eyes glued to the T.V now that the match had started.

Cartman didn't say anything, just sipping from his own mixed drink. He watched Kenny go get his own drink before joining in too. Listening to all three curse and fight with eachother, he stood. "I'm gonna take a piss." He did just that, heading to the bathroom. Once finished, he found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. "What in the hell is wrong with me?" He found himself asking himself, his eyes narrowed on himself. Shaking his head, he slowly made his way back out. Hearing giggling, he then heard some slight slurs. "Fucking lightweights…" He mumbled to himself. Snatching up the last controller, he sat down. "Get ready to get all of your asses kicked, I'm now playing."

Kenny snorted, "In your dreams. As if you could actually beat me, last time I checked, I kicked your ass." He let out a laugh, before elbowing Cartman who didn't look as amused.

Kyle laughed, "I remember that!" He clapped his hands together before finishing off his first glass. Standing back up, he walked back to their stash to make another drink. "So Stan… What's it like to live in your own place anyway?" He wondered, "You still see your family all the time don't you?" Seeing he was in college still, he lived in a dorm with a roommate. He didn't have to worry about finding his own house and living by himself.

Stan shrugged, "Wendy's with her parents right now since we got in a small fight so it's been pretty quiet."

"Of course it's quiet; Wendy is a loud mouthed bitch." Cartman mumbled, frowning as his character got killed.

Ignoring the other's comment, Stan smiled, "I'm going to go get her flowers and apologize tomorrow." He sighed, "I just hope she forgives me this time. I don't really know what I did though, she won't tell me..."

Kyle nodded and sat back down, "I bet it's nice having a companion though, huh?" Taking a sip, he got his controller once more. "Someone to hold you… to kiss you…" He sighed and looked down. "I was told to wait patiently for that right person to show up... but it's so hard."

Stan slapped him on the back, "Don't worry dude, you're sexy. You'll find them sooner than later." He promised before looking back at the screen. "What the fuck Cartman? I thought we are on a _team_!"

Cartmans frowned deepened into another scowl, his brows were furrowed. His fingers smashed the buttons harder, taking his anger on the poor controls. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the television screen but _every time_ he looked over, Stan was touching the ginger. Jesus it irked him.

Kyle sighed, "When he comes around, he comes. I guess I'll have to wait." Smiling, he laughed as his character died. "Well hell, seems like I still suck at this game. Cartman got me too, good job." He was so into the game that he didn't even notice Cartman glancing over at him. Taking a large sip, a giggle slipped passed his lips. "I love hanging out with you guys... even you Cartman."

Two hours of playing non stop videogames had them all exhausted. Kenny had lost to the battle of alcohol, his body limp on the couch. Stan had turned the game off, his yawns slipping out constantly. Waving them a goodnight, he escaped to go to his room. Cartman however was fine, not touching his drink since the first cup. The room was silent, he looked over at Kyle who was rubbing his eyes. He then watched the red head pull off his hat, his lips pursed together. "What are you doing?"

Kyle looked at him, his eyes were partly open and his cheeks were flushed. "Wut dos it luk like?" He asked, his words slurred together. "M' goin to bed." His hands grabbed at his shirt before he pulled it off. Frowning, he glared at Cartman, "Why're you starin, Fatty?" He then asked, his fingers scratching at his messy curls. Stan was right, that stuff was delicious and it made him feel good.

The other parted his lips to say something but soon closed his mouth. Cartman looked over at Kenny to see the teen wasn't going to be waking up any time soon. Huffing, he stood up, "Just shut up and got on the other couch." He ordered, "You know the floor is mine." He watched the red head ignore him and lay down on the floor anyway. Bending down, he smirked. "Wakey wakey, Jew." Grabbing the other's arms, he pulled him up. Of course the guy had to fight against his touch, even though he could barely stand. "Even though you think I'm a damn jack ass, I'm trying to save you from a sore neck."

Kyle stopped before looking at him, a large smile formed. "You are an ass." Laughing, he slapped his hand on his chest, "I still like ya though, okay?" Patting his chest this time, he suddenly groaned. "I'm feelin a little dizzy…"

Cartman's eyes widened, his balance was suddenly thrown off when the red head decided it was the best idea ever to put all of his weight on him. Falling backwards, he hit the couch with a grunt. He heard a giggle before realizing where it was coming from. Kyle… he was right there. Clinging on his chest, his face showed that he was enjoying this far too much. Looking away, he tried to not look at the bare chested, red headed Jew.

Kyle smiled and moved slightly, "I'm straddlin' you… just like a horse." Grinning, he leaned in, "I bet you like it though don't you?" His face suddenly turned serious, "I can feel it you know…" He then laughed and hit Cartman, "You big perv!"

Cartman took the hit, a groan was desperate to escape his lips but he kept his mouth shut. He was getting pissed off, why did the stupid red head have to keep moving like that? "Stop…" He managed to get out before, grabbing Kyle's arm. He didn't want to do something he was going to regret in the morning. "You don't know what you're doing idiot."

Kyle's head dropped, resting on his shoulder. "Yes I do…" He whispered with a smile. "You kept starin' at me the entire night, I finally figured it out. You're a fag like me." He said it as if he didn't have a care for the world. Sitting back up, he frowned down at the other. "You know..." He scratched at his red curls in annoyance, "I'm gonna have a fucking hangover aint I?"

Cartman nodded, "Yes you are so you should just go to sleep now and hope you sleep through it tomorrow." He suggested. Struggling to sit up with the ginger's weight on him, he finally manged after a grunt or two. "Get off so you can go to sleep." He ordered, his voice firm. The way Kyle was looking at him... it caused him to swallow hard. "You're a drunk Jew who is going to regret tonight if you dont do as I say." His voice was losing the power it usually had, he pursed his lips together. "Please Kyle..." He finally groaned.

Kyle's eyes lowered, his lips turned downward. Crawling off him, he stood with a shaky step. Standing there, his brows furrowed. Eyes widening, he spun around and made a run for the bathroom.

Eric just shook his head as he stood up. Going over to Kenny, he stole his blanket from him. Laying it on the other couch, he rubbed the back of his neck. This guy made him work too hard. Laying down on the floor, he stared up at the ceiling. He heard Kyles feet slide against the carpet as he headed over to the empty couch. "Goodnight Kahl." Looking over, he noticed the jewish boy curled up, hugging the blanket. Chuckling, he rolled to the side.

How many times did this have to happen before Kyle realized that though he fought with him constantly, he was still incredibly in love with him?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you think in a review. I guess this is going to be a three-shot then. For all I know, this could turn into a full blown story... Anyway, read on and let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

_Not A Dream, Just Reality_

"Son of a bitch..." The red head groaned as he sat up. His eyes blinked slowly, his hands held his pounding head. He hated it when this kind of stuff happened to him, he didnt even know why he still drank during that one weekened every month.

"Told you were going to have hangover, Jew." Cartman glanced over his shoulder at him before looking back at the screen. He was currently playing the newest Call of Duty, seemed like he was winning by the grin he had on his expression.

Swinging his legs over the couch, he carefully stood. "I need some coffee..." Looking around, he noticed the couch across his was empty. "Kenny go home already? Sometimes I can't help but think that he would rather hang out with that chick he calls his girlfriend more than us. Bros before Hoes? Or does that not mean anything anymore?" Seeing that Cartman wasnt answering him, he headed over towards the kitchen to brew some coffee. "Where's Stan?"

"Went to get the bitch some flower's, he told you yesterday. You forget already?" Cartman explained, his eyes refusing to leave the screen.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "That isnt approapriate Fatass. You'd think he'd be smart enough not to let stay here while he was gone. If I were him, I would have kicked you out." He mumbled, getting his cup ready. Turning around and resting his back against the counter, he rubbed at his temple. "What happened last night? Last thing I remember was threatening you over some stupid game..."

Cartman finally paused the game and stood, "Not surprising that you forgot..." He mumbled under his breath. Heading towards the Kitchen, he scratched at his messy hair. "Nothing much, you went to bed. End of story," shrugging, he began raiding Stan's cupboards for something to eat.

Kyle watched him pull out chips, "That's it? I could have sworn..." His head throbbed as he tried to think more about it. "Must have been a dream then I guess." Pouring himself a cup of the fresh coffee, he brought it to his lips to take a gentle sip.

Cartman remained feet away from the ginger. "Was it a good dream or a nightmare?"

Kyle frowned, "Why in the hell do you want to know?" He asked, his voice full of annoyance. Turning away, he let out a huff. "If you must really know, it was a great dream." His eyes closed, the scent of coffee wafted around him. He remembered being alone with Cartman, the words exhanged were fuzzy. Either way, he felt refreshed so all in all, it was a great dream.

Cartman took a step forward, "What would you say if I said it wasnt a dream?"

Kyle pursed his lips together, "Quit joking Fatass and leave me alone..." Brows furrowing, he took another sip of his coffee. "I'm not in the mood to mess with you, my head is pounding and your annoying voice isnt helping much either." Setting his cup down, he leant over the counter. "I don't know why I even drink, this happens every damn time."

Another step forward. "You always forget what happens the previous night also, it must be convienient for you."

Kyle frowned and turn to glare at him but found the larger one was much closer to him than he last remembered. Standing up straight, his eyes narrowed. "What in the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to leave me alone." His back pressed against the counter, his lips parted to yell at him but found himself speechless being looked down upon. His eyes looked down and his hands curled to fists, he hated it when he felt so weak. Lifting his hand, he placed them on Cartman's chest and tried to push him away, his head was lowered. "Now you decide to attack me? When no one is here? I bet you'v been planning this all along havent you?" He asked, his voice thick with venom.

"I'm not attacking you Jew," Cartman stared down at him. "Why can't you look up at me like a man?" He asked, his lips curved downward. This guy... really pissed him off. He watched the other sowly tilt his head upward, his breath got caught in his throat. He looked fucking afraid. The way his emerald eyes hesitantly stared into his, his pinkened lips trying to hid the fact that they were trembling. Even his red curls were sticking to his damn forehead. "Are you that afraid of me?" He couldnt help but ask softly.

How in the hell was he supposed to make this guy fall in love with him if he trembled like this? He was the bad guy, he was _always_ the bad guy. Pulling away, he ran a hand through his hair and looked away. He didnt want to see how the other was staring at him. He was probably disgusted with him. "Sorry..." He forced a laugh out, "You're so easy to scare Jewfag, try to make it a little harder fr me next time wont you?" Looking back up to laugh at him, his mind blanked.

Kyle stared at him, his eyes wide and his hands clutching at his own shirt. His cheeks were heated a dark pink color. Even his breath was uneven. "You..." He began slowly before raising his hand. Balling it in a fist, he punched the other right in the face. "What in the fuck are you trying to do? This isnt a game! Don't you give a shit about how I feel? How about you stop being an unconsiderable prick for five minute and think about others!"

Cartman held his throbbing cheek, he couldnt even be angry. "Sorry..." He apologized again, he didnt know what else to say. This was the first time he had actually done somthing the day after their drunken fun, so he no idea what to expect when it came to the other's reaction. He was suppose to be disgusted, calling him words that would put a sailor to shame. Instead... he was fucking blushing. _Blushing!_ What was he supposed to do about that?

The other turned away and grabbed his coffee. It took a moment before he was finally calmed back down. "So yesterday wasnt a dream?" He questioned softly, "Is that what you're trying to say?" The silence told him his answer. He shook his head, "I did all that... and you even made sure I slept good. What in the hell Eric..."

Cartman looked up at his first name, he couldnt remember the last time Kyle had said it.

"I guess I can expect that every "dream" I had wasnt really a dream then. I don't even know what to say." He shook his head.

_Just say you're disgusted so I can forget about this pointless one sided love. Fucking Christ just say what I need to hear._

"Why didnt you tell me I was doing all these stupid things? Two months ago I... I..." The words were caught in the gingers throat.

"You kissed me, then told me you loved me." Cartman shrugged. "That was the alcohol talking though, so you don't have to worry about explaining yourself."

Kyle glanced behind him, "No it wasnt." He looked back at his coffee, "What the fuck..." He shook his head. "I feel like this is a dream too."

Eric didnt know what to say, he was still caught on the whole 'alcohol wasnt apart of the confession' thing. "Holy shit, please tell me it's not." He couldnt help but smile. This was fucking happening.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just Another Weekend_

"What in the hell! This is what happens when you leave Kahl with the responsibility with picking out a movie. What in the hell is this?" Cartman frowned as he glared at the T.V. "We're not women Jewfag, we'd rather watch men fight than girls argue over some piece of shit."

Kyle scowled at him, "You're just pissed because it doesn't have fucking Brad Pitt in it." He waved his hand in dismissal, "It's my turn to choose the movie so if you don't like it, do something else."

Kenny groaned, "This is a chick flick man..." He rolled to his side, "I'm just going to go to bed." Shaking his side, he pulled the blanket over him and made it so his back faced him "And if you steal my blanket one more fucking time Cartman, I am going to kick your ass." He threatened with annoyance.

Stan stood up, "You are kind of outnumbered dude but it is your turn." Yawning, he stretched his limbs out. "It's almost four anyway, I'll see you three in the morning." Yawning, he turned around and headed towards his room.

Kyle had to hold in a chuckle, who knew the two would fall for his trick so easily? It was about twenty minutes passed the beginning before he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He looked over at Kenny to see he was snoring heavily, "I was wondering when he'd pass out."

Cartman leaned in, pulling the ginger closer to his chest. "I didn't know how longer I could wait." He paused, "Good job with the whole 'picking out a terrible movie to make them go away' thing. didn't think you were that smart." His brows furrowed when he was hit, "What in the hell was that for?"

Kyle huffed, "This IS a great movie. Stop bashing on things I like." He ordered, crossing his arms and looking away. His lips pursed together when suddenly feeling a warmth against his neck. Shuddering at the hot breath, he kept his cool. "Go ahead, I'm still going to be angered." He didn't care if he was blushing, he didn't want the jerk to find out. "I-I'm trying to watch my movie." He cursed at himself in his mind, he couldn't believe he fucking stuttered! Only receiving silence from the other, his lids closed as he felt Cartman's teeth lightly scrap across his skin. Shuddering, he went to lean forward to attempt to get out of Cartmans's hold but soon realized he wasn't going anywhere. "C-Cartman..."

The brunette rose a brow, "Hm...?" His lips moved upwards to the red head's burning bright ears. "Got somethin' to say to me Jew?" Running his tongue along the hot skin, he felt Kyle continue to shudder against his chest. He had to admit, teasing this guy was too enjoyable. "You still pissed?"

Kyle let out a sigh, "Nah..." Cracking his lids, he looked over to see Kenny still in the same position. It would be terrible if he woke up to see what they were doing, he'd probably die of a heart attack. He wouldn't blame him, two completely opposite men were doing such acts. Chuckling to himself, he twisted and maneuvered his body until he was facing Cartman.

Cartman smirked as his hands rested on the other's hips. "What's up Kahl?" Staring up at him, his smirk stretched further. Leaning in, his lips brushed against the ginger's. "You want me to kiss you or something?" He asked, raising a brow.

Kyle closed his eyes, sitting there patiently. Lifting his arms, he wrapped them around his neck, "And If I do?" He asked, trying not to sound irriated. He wished that the bruenette would just get to it, he thought it was fucking obvious that he wanted a kiss but apparently not. He then felt a soft warmth on his lips. The kiss was gentle, not rough like the character Cartman was. This was how it always was at first, he couldn't help but wonder if the brunette thought he'd break him or something. Leaning more in, he pressed his lips harder against his.

Chucking deep in his throat, Cartman held him close as he leaned forward, placing Kyle on the ground under him. His hands lightly touched his baggy shirt, sliding underneath it. His fingers slide against the burning skin, his tongue darted out, immediatly dominating what he knew what was his.

Kyle sighed contently into this kiss before breaking it, "You know damn well that we can't do this. Especially at Stan's house, that's freaking messed up dude." He noticed Cartman's disappointed expression and grinned, "I feel you dude." Leaning up, he pecked his lips. "Go got rid of your hard on while I enjoy my movie."

Cartman blushed lightly at being caught, "Fuck you Jewfag." He huffed before standing up. "You don't know what in the hell you're talking about." Rolling his eyes, he headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a dump."

Kyle laughed softly, "Take as long as you need." He watched the door shut behind him and continued watching the movie. He'd give hell to him in the morning about all the teasing and everything. Laying down, he turned off the T.V. In pure darkness, he had as he heard Cartman from the bathroom. "Liar." Standing up, he headed towards the bathroom to see if he needed any help.

**A/N: I think I'm going to end it here. I wanted to see how the fandom was and I really liked it. I do plan on writing another fic, one with an actual plot this time. Idk when that will be though. Let me know what you thought in a review. If you have any ideas for a story, message me. It'll help give me ideas. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


End file.
